Itoshi Teru ze!
Aishiteru ze! (愛してるぜ! I Love it!), is the fifth track of the album Hyotei Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 新しい風　そよぐ春も 灼ける夕日　背負う夏も 月の光　照らす秋も 木枯らしに立ち向かう冬も 拳を突き上げ　声を張り上げろ Only お前だけさ Never Mind 心配するな True Heart 偽りのない心で Just Now 今しかない Don't Stop 立ち止まるな My Love 抱きしめて離さない 愛してるか？ 愛してるぜ！ オレと共に歩むパートナー　テニスさ 根拠のない自尊心(プライド)かざす それでいいのか？ 今のままで ラケットの先に　燃え上がる炎 Get Up 這い上がれ Go Ahead 突き進め Break Chance きっとモノにするぜ Rival 馴れ合いはない Teammate 群れたりしない Do Your Best 頂点の高み目指せ 愛してるか？ 愛してるぜ！ 闘う心つなぐキズナ　オレたち 青い空を　見上げればそこに 色褪せない夢が　雲のように浮かぶ Victory 分かち合える Good Luck 未来(あす)の希望 Thank You 熱い想い駆け巡る Silent 目を閉じれば Pleasure 胸に響く “HYOTEI”無限にこだまする氷帝コール(こえ) 愛してるか？ 愛してるぜ！ オレと共に歩むパートナー　お前さ 最高さ！ |-| Romaji= Atarashii kaze soyogu haru mo yake ru yūhi seou natsu mo tsuki no hikari terasu aki mo kogarashi ni tachimukau fuyu mo kobushi o tsukiage koe o hariagero Only omae dake sa Never Mind shinpai suru na True Heart itsuwari no nai kokoro de Just Now ima shika nai Don ' t Stop tachidomaru na My Love dakishime te hanasa nai aishiteru ka? aishiteru ze! ore to tomoni ayumu pātonā tenisu sa konkyo no nai jisonshin (puraido) kazasu sorede ii no ka? ima no mama de raketto no saki ni moeagaru honoo Get Up haiagare Go Ahead tsukisusume Break Chance kitto mono ni suru ze Rival nareai wa nai Teammate mure tari shi nai Do Your Best chōten no takami mezase aishiteru ka? aishiteru ze! tatakau kokoro tsunagu kizuna ore tachi aoi sora o miagere ba soko ni iroase nai yume ga kumo no yō ni ukabu Victory wakachiaeru Good Luck mirai (asu) no kibō Thank You atsui omoi kakemeguru Silent me o tojire ba Pleasure mune ni hibiku "HYOTEI" mugen ni kodama suru kōri mikado kōru (koe) aishiteru ka? aishiteru ze! ore to tomoni ayumu pātonā omae sa saikō sa! |-| English= In the spring when a new wind blows In the summer when we're burdened by the burning sun In the fall when the moon shines In the winter when we have to face the cold wintry wind Thrust up your fist and scream out Only, only you Never Mind, don't worry True Heart, with an unfeigned heart Just Now, it's now or never Don't Stop, Don't halt My Love, hug it and don't let go Do you love it? I love it! My partner walking with me, tennis Waving your baseless pride around Are you satisfied? How things are now A flame is blazing at the tip of your racket Get Up, crawl up Go Ahead, push forward Break Chance, you'll surely get through Rival, we have no such liaison Teammate, won't gather around you Do Your Best, aim at the very top Do you love it? I love it! The bond connecting our fighting hearts, us If you look up at the blue sky, right there is an unfading dream floating like a cloud Victory, we can share it Good Luck, the hope of tomorrow Thank You, these hot feelings are running around Silent, if you close your eyes Pleasure, it echoes in your heart "HYOTEI" cheering echoing endlessly Do you love it? I love it! My partner walking with me, you You're the best! Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics